Improvement is desired in the field of spinal braces and in the securement of such braces to the patient.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a brace and strap system. The brace includes a posterior support having a substantially rigid posterior splint, an anterior support having a substantially rigid anterior splint, and first and second overlapping supports releasably attachable to the posterior support. Each overlapping support has a substantially rigid splint.
A strap system is provided for securing the supports in fitting engagement with the body parts of the user. The strap system includes a first strap and a first buckle located on the first strap, a second strap and a second buckle located on the second strap, a plurality of slides secured to a portion of the posterior support for receiving the straps, a first latch member secured to a first portion of the anterior support, and a second latch member secured to a second portion of the anterior support.